Dwayne Forge
Dwayne Forge is a prominent character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He exists as a mission-giver and, if the player chooses not to kill him, available for friend activities. Childhood Dwayne was born in North Holland in 1973, and likely grew up in the area's housing projects. His father was an illiterate, violent pimp and drug dealer who regularly beat both his wife and child. He would tell Dwayne in a harsh, deep voice "Expect the worst, then you can be pleasantly surprised" before beating him, accounting for his melancholy outlook on life. His mother was his main caretaker, who he thought highly of saying she "tried so hard" to please his father, who often beat her. In one instance, she bought him golf clubs because a friend of his had some and it seemed sophistocated, but he used the clubs to beat her still. His father died when he tried to rip off other drug dealers in the neighborhood - the dealers knocked on his door and killed him right there. Dwayne says that he "felt nothing" when his father had been murdered, even saying he was glad. Dwayne later wanted to be a police officer as a child, but says he could not read well enough and that the LCPD frowned upon black police officers in the 1980s. From there, Dwayne reflects that "I could add up and I could scare people, so I started selling dope" (Dwayne admits all this while on friend activities with Niko Bellic). Drug empire and prison sentence He would go on to run a crack cocaine empire North Holland Hustlers at only 18 or 19 years old. Dwayne claims that he "had apartments full of money - entire apartments stuffed with bank notes!". He was also close to his girlfriend Cherise Glover (13 at the time, and "the love of my fucking life") and Playboy X, who was 8 or 9 when Dwayne first taught him how to sell drugs. Dwayne also owned the Triangle Club in Bohan, but likely just as an investment considering Cherise. Dwayne is assumed to have been arrested in very early 1994, and he mentions doing 15 years. He was snitched on by Jayvon Simson, who would also steal his girlfriend in the next few years. Dwayne ran the gang from prison at first, also providing his girlfriend Cherise "cars, houses, apartments, bank accounts, everything!" while inside. In 1999 he was arrested for drug possession with intent to sell, possibly out on parole and reincarcerated, which was perceived as one 15-year stint. Dwayne was placed on suicide watch for much of his prison sentence, continuing to express some suicidal thoughts when released. Playboy X (now an adult) assumed leadership of the gang during the 2000s, as many gangs matured from solely crack sales to wider drug sales, other organized crime and even legitimate avenues such as the music and real estate industries. Playboy paid his last prison visit to Dwayne in 2004, no longer having any interest in running with him. At an unknown time, his Triangle Club was taken over by Latino gangsters. Post-prison Dwayne is released from prison and immediately goes to see Playboy at his penthouse. Playboy X eventually pays Niko Bellic to appease Dwayne by working for him, but Niko genuinely connects with the man as both have been through a lot and have developed a distaste for others. Niko helps him slowly put his life back together, by settling old grudges and reclaiming the Triangle Club. However, Dwayne also begins to talk trash about Playboy, and Dwayne's reacquisition of the Triangle Club conflicts with Playboy's business interests. Dwayne knew the effect that his would have on Playboy, doing it anyway out of passive-aggressive angst for turning his back on him. According to Playboy, he offered Dwayne half of his old gang back and he did not accept, likely insulted as he started the gang and taught Playboy business when he was a mere child. Niko is subsequently hired by both men to assassinate one another, in the mission The Holland Play. Niko must choose whether to kill Forge or Playboy X. If Niko chooses to kill Dwayne, Niko will respectfully tell Dwayne that its "nothing personal". Forge accepts his fate in sorrow, turning his back to Niko and calling him "fake just like the rest of them!". Niko then shoots Dwayne in the back of the head. Playboy pays Niko, but, in apparent denial, calls him 'cold' for assassinating Playboy's old mentor, and the two never speak again. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy, Dwayne takes over the North Holland Hustlers once again and gives Playboy X's Penthouse to Niko, revealing he had the deed to it all along and living in it himself would remind him too much of Playboy. He will also become a friend, and, if his friendship "like" percentage is raised high enough, he will send two gangsters as bodyguards whenever Niko needs backup. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Ruff Rider (Boss) *Undress to Kill (Boss) *The Holland Play (Semi-Boss, can be killed) LCPD Database record Surname: Forge First Name: Dwayne Age: 35 Place of Birth: North Holland, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to African American criminals and drug dealers in North Holland Criminal Record: *1989 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent *1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1994 - Tax Evasion *1999 - Possession Controlled Substance: Intent To Sell Notes: *Crack Cocaine Baron in the mid 90s. *Controlled large patches of territory in East Holland, North Holland, and Bohan. *Business operations now being run by Trey Stewart, street name - Playboy X. *Placed on suicide watch for much of his time in federal penitentiary. Trivia *The player can enter Dwayne's apartment in Gov. Greg Johnson Housing Projects in Vespucci Circus, Northwood. If the player enters the middle apartment, and goes to the first floor, the door in front of the staircase can be opened and this is Dwayne's apartment. It can be also seen in Dwayne's mission's cutscenes. *Dwayne's e-mail adress is Bigdwayne94@eyefind.info *Dwayne's model can sometimes be used for enemies. His clothes are also identical to that worn by Dardan Petrela. *Dwayne's favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. He also listens to The Vibe 98.8, playing "Footsteps in the Dark" by Isley Bros in his apartment during one mission, and also having it played inside his strip club (though it is unknown whether this was his choice). *Dwayne's actor, Devin Richards, actually bares a striking resemblance to Dwayne. It is likely that Dwayne was modelled after Devin Richards. External Links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Dwayne's like percentage nl:Dwayne Forge Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne